ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXVI - Gamma
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 26 (XXVI) |codename = Gamma |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Heavy Construction Suit Upgrade |armorcolor = Black With Green Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Flight System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = Jack-Hammer Arms |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = Mark 25 |followed = Mark 27 }} The Mark 26 (XXVI), also known by it's name as "Gamma", is a Heavy Construction Suit Upgrade, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name "Gamma", for being able to withstand extreme heat and temperatures as well as very powerful and devastating electrical surges. It's specially built armor is also known to make it withstand gamma radiation, and this is where it's name is derived from. It was built for heavier construction and was based out of the Mark 25's design. It can also be used in dangerous situations. Armor Design This armor's design is almost an exact copy of the Mark 25's design. It's body armor, as well as it's unique jack-hammer like arms feature, is almost identical to the Mark 25's. With only the exception of the recolored platings, and the upper-middle portion of the face mask, widened approximately by an inch. The armor also has a very unique feature that cannot be found in previous armors, and just like the Mark 25, has a different colored Arc Reactor, which is a glowing White, and this also goes for it's eye color as well. It's color scheme is dark green and black with some silver platings in a few areas. The dark green colors are located in various platings on the armor. One is on both of it's jackhammer-like arms screwed-like platings. Another upper-middle portion of it's helmet, and the rest are on various areas in it's body armor and it's leg platings. The black and silver colors cover up most of the armor on the areas where mostly it's defense systems lies, as well as very important or special components, which includes all the armors limb joints, and openings. Armor Capabilities This section is under development. Information will be placed here soon. Armor Features Enhanced Pneumatic Hammers The Mark 26 has two Pneumatic Hammers, with a single Hammer attached to each arm. The Hammers are presumed to be an improved version of the Mark 25's Pneumatic Hammers; Since the Mark 26 is an Upgrade of the Mark 25. The Hammer's functionality works the same as it's predecessor, and is similar to the way a jackhammer works. The Hammer can crush very hard objects or debri with sheer force and power and can be lethal to enemies as well when used as a weapon. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 26 has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 26 has a thin, vertical rectangular-shaped Unibeam powered by the new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. Pneumatic Hammers The Mark 26 has two Pneumatic Hammers, with one on equipped on each arm. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 26 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived at the scene, the Mark 26 followed the other armors as they surrounded the area. Awaiting Tony's orders, the Mark 26 could be briefly seen hovering in the background with the other armors as the Extremis Soliders stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. When Tony gives J.A.R.V.I.S. the order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S. replies with "Yes sir!", which echoes throughout all the armors, including the Mark 26. The armor then starts targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers in the are, and fights them off with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. It is unknown what happens to the Mark 26, as it may have been destroyed in battle by the Extremis Soldiers, or blown up by Tony's order of the Clean Slate Protocol, as a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XXVI: HEAVY CONSTRUCTION SUIT UPGRADE. LIMITED COMBAT AND FLIGHT CAPABILITIES, WITH REMOVABLE MULTI-FUNCTIONAL REPEATING PNEUMATIC HAMMERS. Notes * The Mark 26, due to its ability to withstand gamma radiation, gave birth to rumors that it was a weaker version of the Hulkbuster Suit as the Hulk gives out gamma radiation. But it is unknown and unconfirmed if these rumors are true. * It is also believed that this suit was named and painted to remind Tony of his good friend Dr. Bruce Banner (A.K.A. The Hulk). * The Mark 26 is the twenty-sixth suit built by Tony Stark, and is the nineteenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 26 is the first armor to feature green colored plates in it's armor design. Gallery Iron Man 3 Photo(19).jpg| Photo(274).JPG| Photo(35).jpg|The Mark 26's blueprints. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game File:Photo(586).jpg| File:Photo(593).JPG| JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(688).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 26 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 26 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 26 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 26 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol